No Standards
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Spike and Vicious are laying low in some freezing attic and want to keep warm, alot better than it sounds, rated M for swearing and lemon. Please read, not enough Spike and Vicious yaoi, first smut I actually posted.


Either way, if I get reviews or not, I'm still writing about Spike and Vicious

This will be before the series, and after watching the show again, I think this will work out by itself

A/N: This is my first smut I actually posted on fan fiction, I know, the flow of the story is a bit choppy, Spike and Vicious might be OOC, frequent mention of my Ochs Vince and Jane which I will put in a later story, please read and review, there isn't enough Spike and Vicious smut out there and I want to know if people actually give a fuck about this pairing or any slash pairing in this show, (Not Yuri, that can back the hell up), criticism is welcome, no flames just because I wrote about Spike and Vicious fucking, look on there's shit 1000 times worse than this. I don't own anything besides my OCs.

I didn't know how it all turned awry this time, a simple mission compared to what we usually do. Just kill some narc really, we do more, killing people and their whole families if necessary, but this was low even to my standards. Hell, I probably didn't even have any; at least, that's what Vicious tells me, he usually uses that as an insult when he sees me with some whore. So I say the same thing back to him, but he shrugs it off. That's what irritates me about him.

I'm trying to remember how it ended up like this, us driving to our hideout owned by some lady who likes to cross breed plants, mostly weed. But hell, I don't know, she's fucking crazy, even though she's in her late twenties or something, she was an old friend of our dealer who were rather close to Vicious, so we knew her from them, she didn't do anything illegal or anything, but she did like to hide for some reason, like I said, she was crazy. We use the upper part the abandoned building she works at as a hideout. Alright, so it's an abandoned restaurant with an apartment on top or deli, or whatever. We would go to our dealers place, but they said something about us owing them money from that one time. So they wouldn't let us stay with them until they were paid off. Wait, now I remember how we got like this, the narc was from a rival syndicate, were the fuck haven't we dealt with that? Again with the, 'you cant remember it when you want to, but remember it when it's the last thing on your mind' sort of thing, fucking hate that.

"Spike..." My emotionless excuse for a partner cuts through my thoughts like he always does, I'm still not sure weather it's intentional or not.

"What?" I responded, I sound more relaxed than he is, and that's what pissed him off, he said that to my face once.

Vicious looks back at the road, like he doesn't know what to say. Yup, intentional. Damn asshole, I don't know why I work with him, hell I live with the guy, hell; I share a bed with him. Do you know how awkward that feels? Especially waking up with your arm wrapped around him, or vise versa. That's how the wrong idea sprouts.

Either way, I'm still friends with him since we dropped out of high school together, thinking it was just a waste of out lives. Now, we work for a syndicate, weird how things work out.

"Does Mao know?" I ask, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"I'll inform him when we get to Eves' place, we aren't that far away."

I nod, and continued to look out the window, Vicious didn't look at me; he never liked to talk. I watched as the road went by; lighten up by near by street lamps.

A few minutes later, we get to Eves' place, like I said, it was an abandoned deli or something and the upstairs part was empty space that she never used. So she was more than happy to let us use it as a hideaway. Although I wonder if she knows what we work for and what she's put herself in, she grown fond of us, but mostly Vicious.

I stepped out of the car, and slammed the door shut along with Vicious and we enter the side of the building, wincing at the sudden hit of the near by dumpster. It smelt god awful like something crawled up someone's ass and died. Fish or something, I don't know.

"Come on Spike!" I hear Vicious growl, he's facing me with anger.

I open the side door, Eve doesn't like to use the front, she says to keep us appearances she chained the door closed so no cops or bratty kids can use it as a hide out. So anyway I scanned the room to find her, she blends in with the flowers because she always wears green, so it's hard to spot her. So we walk in, trying to find her through the forest of her work, mostly stuff like Snapdragons, she liked them along with roses; she had to keep a facade up. But she still liked her other work. I don't know much about her other then her botanical obsession, I never knew why she kept her obsession hidden, it's a lot better than living in a moldy shit hole we only used her place as a hideout.

"Who's there?" We hear a voice shout from the left of us, it was high pitched and whiny.

"It's just us!" Vicious responds.

We then hear a dried out laugh as Eve emerged from the plants, her hair up in a black bun and wearing that usual green t-shirt and blue jeans. Smiling, she liked our presence for some reason, maybe because she was usually alone. "Well, it's nice to see you two again!" She exclaimed, looking at us, it's hard to tell what her eyes looked like because she wore thick glasses that perched themselves of the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Eve." Vicious bows; standard greeting of coarse. She bows back, "So, what can I do you for today?" She asks in her cheerful voice. "Are the cops fallowing you?" She whispers towards us, like I said, she was insane, she was paranoid of the cops, maybe because we're criminals, ok, so it was that, she stated before that she slept with a gun ever since she met us.

"No," I say, she sighs, wiping invisible sweat from her forehead as she pushes her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Hiding out again?" She asks, "You know the deal." She hold out her hand, wanting money, she always did, she doesn't use the place, and it isn't worth the money for a freezing attic like environment. But she did look like she needed money. It's Vicious turn to pay her anyway, so I didn't pay no mind as Vicious hands her money.

"Alright, you know the deal." She exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling, referring to the upstairs part of the complex.

Vicious bowed, "Thank you Eve." Vicious grabbed my arm and dragged me to the stairwell.

Even that was dangerous, it was steep, the wood was old as hell and some of the steps were sagging, so we had to treed carefully because, it was the kind of stares that were just planks of wood with nothing under them besides a cold floor.

Vicious grabbed my arm and became to drag me up the narrow stairwell, my foot creaking against the wood, Vicious was better off tying me up, actually it resorted that once.

Vicious tried to fit through the walls and drag me up at the same time, the stares where steep, Vicious did most of the work, so he asked, "Can you actually help?"

"How?" I asked, even though I could, I was rather lazy, I hated when I had to hide at Eves' house.

Vicious snarled, and yanked my arm hard enough to hike my ass up a few stares up to meat him, lets just say it didn't fit well enough, so we were smooshed together, me staring into his face. It was really uncomfortable, more than our bodies touching, my groin against his, ok, maybe that's more awkward. But still I couldn't help but loose myself in the depths of his eyes. They were so silver and cold; I wanted to change that for some reason.

Vicious was trying to squirm out, unintentionally grinding with me; it felt so weird, in a good way actually. Until Vicious managed to slip free and continue to drag me up the stares, I couldn't help but let out a groan of disappointment.

"What? You actually enjoyed me grinding up against you?" Vicious asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I just loved the feel of you grinding against me." I replied sarcastically, hoping that would throw Vicious off that I actually liked it. Damn, I never felt like such a faggot. Although Vicious captivates me somehow, I don't know how, he just does. He's an ass, but still, around me he can be different.

Anyway, Vicious stopped dragging me up the stares to a wooden door, he opens it, the bottom of the door dragging across the wooden floor. Vicious yanked me forward; I fallowed up the remainder of stares and entered the room. This was worse.

The room itself was big, with a smaller room in the corner, a thing of wasted space with a radio handing from a rope on the ceiling that probably didn't work. The floors had mold on it and it smelt of cat piss. Even though there were no cats.

I shivered, not to mention it was really cold at night, Eve didn't even bother installing a heating system up there. Or even fix the freight elevator, all there is to see through is a window and a hole through the floor that gave you a view of the stairwell.

Vicious pulled me towards him, taking a seat next to him and sitting me down so we can face the stairwell.

Vicious stood up, and walked away pulling out his phone and dialing Mao, I tuned out their voices, I looked at the stairwell, I see Eves' shadow walking past the stares. "You alright up there?" She yells, that was the first time she ever asked that. Damn, now I ask myself what was about him that I liked, besides that he can be a cold-hearted bastard. But in battle, well, still a sadistic bastard. But with me... when we're alone in these situations, he would sit close to me. A little to close, I would explain it, but right now he's done talking on the phone. Done filing his report with Mao, we'll be punished when the heat off. I can tell, by the way Vicious looks at me.

"We have to stay a night or two." Vicious say, sitting next to me, that close to me again, our hips touching. Vicious made himself comfortable on the wooden floor next to me. It was dark; I can only see certain parts of vicious face and silver hair that I just want to run my hand through.

"Alright." I say, sitting closer to Vicious, who looks away in response.

"Vicious..." I say, "By any chance do you have a lighter." It was dark and I wanted a smoke.

Vicious nodded, I can tell by the way the fabric on his collar moves. I hear Vicious search his pocket for a lighter, while I find a cigarette and place it between my lips.

Vicious finally got one out and turned to face me, flicking the lighter a few times before the tiny flame began to dance in the dark, between our faces, and right on the tip of the cigarette that dangled between my lips. I took the cigarette back and took a deep inhale.

Then I heard something drop and the dim light leave us in the dark.

"Damnit." Vicious mumbles "Spike, do you mind if I get a light off you.

In a perverts mind like mine, that sounded wrong, and plus.

Vicious cut me off when the dim light from the cigarette shown Vicious face, a cigarette between his lips.

I close the distance between the cigarettes and make the tips touch. Until Vicious inhaled and took the cigarette away, bringing himself back to his spot next to me.

So there we sat, in the dark, the lit ends of the cigarettes like sniper aimers in the dark (Don't know what their called)

"Hey Vicious."

Silence "yeah." I hear him mutter.

I bow my head, "Nothing."

Vicious hits me, he hated when I did that, I chuckle, Vicious growls.

I want to start a conversation; it was kind of mandatory to me because we're stuck here with nothing to do.

"Don't you think Eve should stop making us pay to stay up here? I mean, this place is fucking ratty, and is not worth the money we pay."

"She's insane Spike, not to mention poor, I would figure she needed the money to move out of here."

I look at Vicious, confused, that was the first time he remotely thought of anyone else's well being, especially hers'.

"Yeah, I guess she'd rather an apartment over this hell." I chuckle, Vicious just let out a cold breath, I could see the little vapor cloud due to the below zero temperature.

"Anyone would, Spike."

I nod; I sit closer to vicious, wanting to seek warmth from him.

Vicious was cold, I can tell, he was shivering. I close my eyes, and do the first thing that came to my head, I wrapped my arms around him, slipping my hands in his shirt so I can cover his heart with my hand.

Vicious is surprised, I can tell by the way his heart speeds up beneath my hand. Vicious responds rather well, he wraps himself around me. Arms behind my back, trying to keep me warm, it was working actually.

"Vicious." I whisper, "You're cold."

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious."

I chuckle, "Still the same smart-ass."

"Not like you."

We stay like that, resting my head on vicious shoulder, seeking more warmth from his surprisingly warm body. I always thought his touch was cold. People can surprise you.

We stay like that, I'm turned on I hope Vicious doesn't notice.

"You're very warm, Spike." Vicious whispered I bet he was blushing when he said that, I chuckle, breaking out in a ear wide grin.

"So are you, let me make us warmer." I wrap my legs around Vicious and slip my other hand down his back; he shivers in response but soon returns by pressing against me.

"You really have no standards do you?" Vicious asks me, I chuckle. "Maybe I don't." I croon suggestively as I hold Vicious tighter.

"Maybe I don't either." he say, responding to my touch by moving his hands down my to my ass and grips tightly, I jump."

I gulp, "You have a very firm ass, so round and soft." Vicious says as he rubs my butt in a circular motion.

"Vicious, what are you-?"

"I wanted you for a long time Spike, the same with you, I know you want to me. I want you as well, I see it when our eyes connect, lust, maybe more." Vicious says, whispering his words in my ear then giving my earlobe a lick, a bite, sucking on the skin as he teasing the waist line of my pants.

I gulp, and then I feel Vicious' hand move down to the soft mound in my pants. Rubbing like he wanted the warmth through my groin, on reflex I unintentionally shift my legs, crossing them like a woman would with Vicious hand still between my legs.

I blush, "Vicious, wait, I-"" He cuts me off with a quick kiss to the lips, it's chaste at first, and Vicious parts quickly as he began to massage my balls through my pants.

"I'm cold Spike, I'm freezing my ass off."

Ok, he was just begging me to respond like I will, "You want me to warm it up?" I ask, bad pick up line, but it's true, and I kind of want to. I want to dominate this bastard.

I shudder, and grabs Vicious' chin, is this what I've been feeling for Vicious? The urge to fuck him? Dominate this emotionless husk and make him beg? Yes, if it's going like this, I'm on top.

I kiss him again, it felt nice, Vicious grabs at my collar, pressing me closer to him, trying to control me huh? I press the back of his head closer, tasting more of him as I shove my tongue in his mouth. Licking and exploring his mouth. Sure Vicious was taller, and older by a few months, but still, I'm dominating this man whether he likes it or not. Wow, that kinda sound like I want to rape him, but I was probably gonna do that if I had to wait any longer for this.

I licked and slurped on his lips, he tasted like gin and green tea and something else. I hear Vicious moan in response, I felt his face; it was hot to the touch. I stroke his cheek to his chin, and parting with him.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same thing."

I laugh, but Vicious knew something, well figured it out as I felt his hand bump against my erection. He chuckles dryly, "I see someone's excited."

I blush, "it's cold Vicious."

"I think you know the solution to the problem."

I do actually; we get naked and fuck each other into next week.

Vicious wants something, I can tell.

"Light," He says, panting. "I need a dim light, enough to see your face when I do what I'm about to do."

"Depends, what are you gonna do?" I ask with a coy smile. Then I felt vicious unzip my pants. Yeah, I know where this is heading. "Hold on." I say before pulling out a flashlight from my pocket and handing it to Vicious.

I can tell he's angry when he takes the flashlight in his hands, but his other hand was to far down in my pants to give a fuck, so he turns on the light and places it on the floor, facing us. I see Vicious, him fishing out my cock from my pants. "Bastard, you had a flashlight all along?" he asked angrily, looking at me with lust and anger.

I shrug, smiling nonchalantly, "I wanted to lead you on." I say.

Vicious growls, "You really have no standards do you?"

I shrug my shoulders again, "Maybe I don't."

He looks away from me and goes back to what he was doing.

I'm blushing violently as I feel his hand brush up against my erection, he smiles, well by smile he shows his rape face as he grips my cock, I didn't wear underpants. And Vicious now figured that out.

"Someone's a naughty little fucker." He croons as he strokes lightly, I blush darkly. My pants are tight, like I need underpants (Mary: O_o, dafuq did I just write?)

"So what I don't wear underpants?" I stutter as Vicious begins to slowly stroke me.

"You're wet." He whispers.

"Bastard," I whisper. "And you say I have no standards."

Vicious didn't respond, he just continued to stroke my cock; his hand was rough and chafed against my erection. But still something that I liked, goddamn Vicious was good.

"In order for me to do what I'm about to do, I need to remove you pants." Vicious says, looking at me.

I nod, and Vicious pulls down my slacks, just enough to free me from the constrictions of my too tight pants. I groan, I can tell Vicious was taken.

He sighs, and begins to stroke again. I let out a half stifled moan of pleasure as Vicious stroked slowly, "Faster." I say, Vicious obeys and strokes a bit faster. I moan looking at him as he leans in. My eyes close, as Vicious lips are close enough to touch the very tip. "Suck..." I whisper.

Vicious grimaces, "You're green." he says, why did I know he was gonna say something about that? Everyone has to, I was thinking about shaving, but I didn't.

"So, just because I'm green down there doesn't mean you can't suck my cock." Vicious nods, and gets back to what he was doing, he blows on the tip of my cock first, making me gasp, damn Vicious. Vicious continues to blow, I feel his tongue lick the tip of my cock and lips wrapping around the tip, sucking and slurping. His mouth is so silky and warm; it feels nice, warming up my whole body really as waves of pleasure surged throughout my body. He pulls out, licking the tip and shaft with his snake like tongue. "Vicious," I moan. God, he was good at this. He licked every inch, stroking as he did so, before slipping me back in his mouth again.

Vicious started to bob his head up and down on my shaft, licking and gulping down, like he wants to swallow my cock, it going down his throat, his throat muscles massaging my cock. I buck my hips and Vicious is gagging, and the tip of his nose is touching my pubes. (Mary: Seriously, I know his hair is green, but... really?) Spike: Don't say anything about that. Violet: Look who's insecure) Vicious continues to hum, I let out a loud moan as I grab his hair, he continues to lick and groans as he struggles with my length down his throat.

I laugh, "You want me to pull out a little?" Actually it was kind of funny seeing Vicious like that, helpless as he gulps down on my length, massaging my balls as he sucked.

Vicious nods, I feel my climax approach but Vicious wants me to cum in his mouth. Then Vicious did something with his tongue making me to let out a loud moan, "Vicious," I moan, "I'm- cumming!" I moan, "I'm cumming!" Vicious makes the last moments worth it, sucking and slurping, his tongue swirling around my erection as I scream and climax in his mouth. I look down, seeing Vicious swallow my cum, well struggling to. His Adams apple bobbing, trying to swallow my cum. the rest dripping down my thighs and my bush.

Vicious is panting, mouth surrounded by a ring of white.

"Goddamnit." I say, patting Vicious on the head like a pet, but he wants more. He pants, looking at me desperately.

"You taste good, Spike." he pants. Cum, dripping down his chin and on the floor, he looks so defenseless and humiliated, just because he downed me like he was fucking starving, I smile, god I'm such a sadist, just seeing Vicious like this.

I nod, "Take off your pants."

He stands up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, we don't even bother removing our shirts.

He straddles me, positioning himself just right, but I knew I couldn't fuck him like this. I lick my fingers, coating them good and then poking his virgin entrance. Come on, I'm not that heartless to ruin this.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice shaky as I probe him.

"Preparing you." I say, moving my finger in and out of his hole. He winces in pain, "Spike, that hurts." He whines. "It's all right, soon it will feel very good." I say as I slip another finger into him, scissoring them inside him as he lets out loud moans, it would be so weird if Eve walked in on this? I dig around, trying to find that sweet spot.

Vicious is soon gyrating his hips as I finger fuck him. Vicious soon moans out as I brush his prostate lightly, which he responds with a moan of sweet pleasure. I enter another finger curling all three, Vicious moans loudly, and I deem him loose enough, "I have something better than fingers." I whisper as I take my fingers out and line my cock to his entrance and enter him. Only the tip of my cock, Vicious winced in pain he's panting, he tries to push more of me in. I must admit, I was bigger than him; he was only eleven inches while I was a good 12 inches.

"It's worse than the fingers!" Vicious cried, tears streaming down his eyes. I stop, trying no to thrust into the tight heat, god, he was so fucking tight and warm. It felt so wonderful around me.

I brush the bangs from his eyes, "Shh, it's alright baby." I say, bringing his chin down and kissing him hard, wanting to rid him of his pain. I don't want to ruin our first time together due to my impatience when it came to these kinds of situations. So I try to not thrust, Vicious is panting and sweating, his face one with pain. I grip the floor, splinters digging their way in my hand. Vicious eventually loosens up, and nods, I push half of me in, and Vicious gasps. I wait a little more before I push more of me in, Vicious yelps out in pain. "Spi~ke" He moans in pain. I pull out and thrust back in, panting as I did so, Vicious moans in what is now pleasure and begins to thrust himself down on me.

I grab his sides as he slams himself on me, I feel myself brush up against his prostate and he lets out a loud moan of sweet bliss as he continues to thrust himself balls deep on my cock.

I'm panting and sweating, grabbing him myself as I pushed him down, Vicious has tears running down his cheek throwing his head back as he thrust himself down on my erection, he's panting, next thing I know Vicicious grabbed my shirt and ripped it open for no reason that I can think of, probably to piss me off, this is the worst time to piss me off.

I pull out, just so the tip of my cock was teasingly probing him, "That was my fucking jacket." I growl.

He shrugs like he doesn't give a fuck, it's only a jacket, but that was my good jacket. "It's only a jacket, now get back to what we we're doing."

"Oh, no, this goes for punishment." I wag my finger at him he smiles,

"When we get home, I have things that I was planning to use on you."

"Bastard." I say, "You liked me all along." I continue to thrust back into him, ramming his prostate dead on. I feel myself about to cum, so I grab Vicious' erection and begin to pump, he moans louder, screaming ecstasy as he reaches an octave above c.

"Yeah, but I was expecting you to be the one being fucked." Vicious pants, then moaning again, saying curse words and my name, which gives me some sense of pleasure other than the hot walls that surrounded my shaft.

I do something that pushes Vicious over the edge, rubbing my thumb over the head of his cock just right that makes him scream and release all over my hand, face and some dripping on my chest. I soon after cum inside him, Vicious shudders to the full feeling of me inside him and I fall back on the floor, panting and sweating.

I lick some off my face and lick my hand clean as Vicious collapses on me, shivering and sweating as I stay inside him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from our body.

"You really have no standards do you?" He asks me again for the final time.

"Nope, not at all." I say.

Owari

Spike: Again, dafuq

Mary: Did you enjoy the porn?

Spike: I thought you said you were gonna lay off yaoi with me in it and look at Kotetsu and Barnaby yaoi.

Violet: When it comes to you being fucked or fucking, we usually fail.

Spike: Although, I must admit, this is a good smut for something you're actually proud of putting online.

Violet: Thank you Spikey, next we do a crossover, next week, right now, I'm fucking tired, *Dies from lack of sleep*


End file.
